


Bathtime Surprise

by gritsinmisery



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do after a bad day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime Surprise

Bathtime Surprise

"Oh, you're back, then."

"Yeah, and I'm bloody knackered. Where are you?"

"In the back. At least it didn't go on any longer."

"If it had done, I'da done one of them biddies an injury, I swear. That should be a plonk job. Worse yet, pub don't open for another hour."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. Get yourself something and come on back."

'What are you doing?'

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, no."

"Just come back."

== ## ==

"What's this, then?"

"It's a bath."

"I can see that, you git. Why?"

"To help you relax. It's something I… read about."

"Oi, you and yer reading."

"Go on then, get in."

"Alright, you great girl. Christ."

== ## ==

"This don't half feel brilliant. Why are you undressing?"

"It's part of what I read about. I get in, too."

"We won't both fit in here."

"Trust me. Slide down into the water just a little."

"Right. Oi, you're backwards."

"No'm not. Not if I do this…"

"Ohhhhhhhhh….. Well then, c'mere."

"Mmmmmm. Ah!"

"So… Is this what's 'sposed to happen?"

"Yeah, jes' like that. An' _that_…"

== ## ==

"So, you relaxed?"

"'Relaxed' don't quite cover it. You read about this, then?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Don' matter."

"Where?"

"Me mum's magazine."

"WHUT?"

"Me mum's magazine. She gets them _Cosmopolitans_ that come in from America. She hides 'em from me dad, but I know where."

"Chris, you div, you need to get yer own flat."

"Pub then, Ray?"

"Pub."


End file.
